Change of Heart
by SangoBFF
Summary: Kyo's on the brink of exploding from emotional stress. And Yuki wonders what's wrong, while Kyo spirals into depression. The sudden change of heart in Yuki confuses Kyo. But also makes Kyo feel something he never thought he'd feel for the Rat.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!

A/N: Kyo's eyes are orange right???!!! God I hope so ha-ha! They look it to me, but many people use red eyes for Kyo. Oh well! Ha-ha! However, I do know Yuki's are grey… anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Baka ne, cat?!" I laughed as Kyo lay sprawled out on the floor. His orange eyes shot up at me, I only smirked at him. He barred his fangs at me and looked away; I could tell he was embarrassed about how he just tripped in front of me. However, I wanted to rub it in a little more.

I put out my hand, "Need help up cat?"

"The hell I do!" he jumped up and turned on his heels, " 'Specially not from a rat like you!" the next thing I heard was a slam. Honda-san ran out from the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a spoon, "Eh?! Is everything alright Yuki-kun?" she looked at me, then at the stairs, then back at me. I smiled, "Kyo just tripped that's all,"

"Is he ok?!"

I nodded. She sighed and went back into the kitchen, I took a step but Honda-san stopped me. "Um, Yuki-kun dinner is almost ready and if it's not to much trouble, do you think you could get Kyo-kun?"

I went up the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway. Music blared from the other side of the door, I took a breath and knocked. The music abruptly stopped and I heard footsteps walking closer to the door. The door opened to reveal a half naked Kyo, wearing only a pair of cargo pants. "What?" he hissed and his orange eyes glared into my grey eyes.

"Time for dinner," I stammered trying not to stare at his bare chest. He only nodded.

He ran back and opened his drawer to find a shirt. I turned to walk down the long hallway; his footsteps were close behind my own in no time, a little _too _close. Then, he accidentally stepped on my heel, I turned around to glare at him but I lost my balance because of the fact I was in mid-step. A small yelp escaped my throat and I tried to grab anything I could. That thing unfortunately, was Kyo's shirt. He quickly grabbed my wrist that was holding his shirt, trying to pry me off him. Nevertheless, it was to late, we hit the ground with a large _thud_. Shigure just happened to be passing by when we landed on the ground.

"If you two _must_ conduct in sexual activity, please do not do it in public."

"Wha-?" I looked down at my legs, they were spread wide open and Kyo was laying in-between them. His hands were on my shoulders and mine were over my head. Oh God, what a sight…

Kyo shot up and glared daggers and the dog, "What the hell Shigure?! You damn pervert, go to hell!" he hissed with intense fury, then he glared at me, "And YOU! Learn to keep your damn balance rat!" he stormed out of the room with a slight blush on his face. I was still in shock from the fall but Shigure helped me up, "Shi-gu-re…" I threatened, "why must you be such a damn pervert?!"

He shrugged, "It's the way I am," and then he laughed and skipped into the dinning room.

"Oh my! What a lovely looking dinner, Tohru-kun!"

She blushed and bowed slightly, "No, it's not really worth all that praise Shigure-san! But thank you very much!"

I sat across from Honda-san and reached for the food, "Yes, it does look wonderful Honda-san. Really, it does," I looked into her eyes and smiled. A small blush crept onto her cheeks and she quickly hid her face, "Thank you, Yuki-kun!"

Kyo just ate his food silently, he was still slightly blushing. That was to be expected though.

"Kyo-kun, are you still filled with lust, long after you and Yuki-kun have departed from each other?" Shigure asked leaning into Kyo's space. I looked sharply over to Kyo, but he didn't return my gaze. "Ya know dog, I'm really getting pissed off at you!" their bickering went on for much longer, but I just tuned them out. _Damn, why they hell did we have to land like that? That was really embarrassing! Now, Shigure won't ever let it go!_

I felt a slight tug on my sleeve, and I looked over to see Honda-san in a fluster. "Yuki-kun are you alright? You look rather sick," I shook my head 'no', "No, I'm fine, Honda-san. I'm sorry to worry you, though, " she smiled, "No, it's quite alright Yuki-kun!"

I looked over at Kyo, he was still fighting with Shigure, and he was pissed. Kyo looked like he was going to slap Shigure but the doorbell rang just in time. Shigure shot up and ran for the he door. "My oh my, hello there Momitchi!" he smiled.

"Hallo Shigure! Wie geht es dir?" he asked happily.

"Oh, I um don't speak much German…" he trailed off, and moved aside so Momiji could run to Tohru.

"Hallo Tohru! Wie geht es dir?"

"I'm good Momiji-kun, and yourself?"

His eyes widened and he grabbed her hands, "Tohru! You understood what I was saying!"

"Ha-ha! Yes, you taught me what that meant remember?"

"Ok runt, you can't just come over uninvited!" Kyo said angrily, Shigure had really put him in a bad mood. And now his was directing it at the poor rabbit, who did nothing.

"You know Kyo, you could be a little more polite. No wonder you don't have any friends,"

He slammed his hands on the table and stood up. To be honest he looked hurt. He didn't have such a strong angry glare but more of a "Why did you say that?!" look.

"Feh! Coming from the rat who has everyone dying to be your friend, and yet you don't treat anyone like a human being! You just prance around with a stick up yer ass!" he stomped out of the room and headed for the steps. I froze, _Did I really hurt him that bad? It's not even true, and plus the Kyo I know wouldn't have taken it to heart._ Without my mind knowing I took after Kyo, "Wait Kyo!" he stopped and glared back at me, "What now?!"

"I-I…"

"Out with it baka rat!"

"Gomen,"

His eyes widened and he froze. He opened his mouth a little but slowly closed it. "Where did this polite Yuki come from?" he asked rather harshly, I twitched.

"I thought you looked kinda hurt by my comment,"

"Ha! It wasn't even true, so why would I be hurt by it? Baka-ja neno!" he practically laughed out the last sentence. He turned back around but I grabbed his arm, he looked at my arm then slowly up at me. "Eh?" he said staring into my eyes. I blushed and looked down quickly. But, the moment was gone and reality sunk in. He yanked his arm away and headed up the steps.

I just stood there looking up at the empty stairwell, dumbfounded. Kyo was madder than usual today, one little comment from me, that was so trivial, sent him over the edge. I walked back to the dinning room but stayed silent. This was really confusing me, but I knew one thing. I was NOT worried about the cat; Kyo Sohma.


End file.
